Face tracking is a process for determining a movement trajectory and size changes of a particular face in a video file or a video stream or an image sequence. Face tracking is of great significance in the fields of image analysis and image recognition. Robust adaptation and real-time of a face tracking algorithm are two indicators that are difficult to be satisfied at the same time. This may be because, with an increase in robust adaptation, complexity of the algorithm greatly increases. While being restricted by a limited processing capability of a computer, real-time of face tracking inevitably decreases.
In a video file or a video stream, to achieve a face tracking effect, face detection and facial critical area positioning need to be performed on each frame. Consequently, a face detection algorithm needs to consume plenty of time, resulting in low tracking efficiency.